how the heck did we get lost in china!
by kamikaze mission
Summary: The usual - inu-yasha falls into spring of drowned girl, gets pissed, kagome helps him through his 'emotional crisis'... - - okay, not the best summary, but the story's good, i promise!


AN: ok, this is my first ever non-ff8 fanfic, so, you have been warned.  I think this has been done before, but I'm not sure, it's kind of a cross-over w/ Ranma ½ and kinda not.  The only character from there is the guide, and its really his great great great great etc grandfather, not him, no Ranma, no Akane, no p-chan, got it?  Ok, here we go-

Disclaimer- don't own Kagome, don't own Inu-yasha, don't own Shippo, don't own miroku (but if I did…. *grins evilly* did I mention I have a VERY twisted mind?) and I don't own anything else Inu-yasha related.  They all belong to the wonderful Rumiku Takahashi, viz graphics and so on and so forth.  I also don't own anything Ranma, which should be obvious by now.

            "What do you mean we're lost, woman?  I thought you said there was a shard of the shikon jewel around here!" Inu-yasha yelled to his black-haired, short-skirted 15 year old companion.  

            "I felt it, there was one around here, but the aura seems to have vanished…" Kagome answered thoughtfully, ignoring the aggravated hanyou's threatening tone.  

She was used to it by now.  That was just Inu-yasha.  He yelled, ranted and complained about everything except what really needed to be complained about.  Like the lack of a nice bed to sleep in, and the fact that one could only take a bath if one were near a hot spring, unless of course, you enjoyed freezing to death while completely naked in a frigid river with a strong current.  Definitely NOT Kagome's idea of a lovely afternoon.

But Inu-yasha would never change, and Kagome had long since given up trying to beat some sense of normalness into his head.  'It wouldn't hurt if he could just act civil towards me for awhile and not act like he should bite my head off…'  

While Kagome had been off in her own little reverie, Inu-yasha had apparently continued on with his ramblings, "And did you have to get us lost in the middle of this god forsaken waste land?  It's like a swamp or something!  And we don't even have that huge pack of yours, since you insisted on leaving it with the monk, that little brat and that youkai exterminator!  Do you know what that means?!  No instant Ramen and- are you even listening to me woman?  HELLO?  Is anybody home?" he asked while violently waving a hand in front of her face, "Kagome- are you alright?!  KAGOME!!!" 

With the last words having been shouted in her ear, Kagome instantly snapped out of her thoughts with a huge jump.  "Sheez, you didn't have to shout you no!  Hey!  I think there's someone over there!" she said, pointing towards a man with his head cocked to the side, staring at them strangely. 

The two quickly made their way across the strange pools of water, Kagome riding on Inu-yasha's back as usual.  "You'd probably drown if I left you to walk across that on your own, trip over your feet and fall in or something."  Kagome smiled at Inu-yasha's comment.  That was just his way of showing that he liked her, Kagome had learned.  

When they got across, Inu-yasha let Kagome drop to the ground and walked over to the strange man who was still just staring at them strangely.  "Hey you," Inu-yasha barked, "Mind telling us where we are?" 

"Of course, sir.  Here is legendary "Training ground of accursed spring"." The man answered.

"Oh, yeah, thanks a lot old man, that really helps.  Exactly where in Japan is this damn Spring located?!  Why would I care what it's called?" Inu-yasha snapped.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome gasped.  He could be so rude sometimes!

"Japan?  Here is not Japan, sir.  Here is Mt. Quangjing, in China." The man, who was obviously the guide of the area, stated.

"China?!" both Inu-yasha and Kagome exclaimed at the same time.

"YOU LEAD US INTO CHINA, WENCH?!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Kagome was just about to retort when they heard a piercing shriek behind them.  Inu-yasha spun around, pushing Kagome out of harms way and quickly pulled out the Tetsusaiga.  He raced towards the sound that was emanating from the nearby bushes and prepared to swing his sword.  The demon in the bushes jolted out and bashed straight into Inu-yasha's stomach before the half-demon could even land a blow, and he skidded on the ground towards a nearby pool.  He stopped centimeters before touching the water and leapt into the air and swung again at the demon.  This time, he hit on target and the creature gave another shriek and fell to the ground.  Smirking at his quick victory, Inu-yasha turned towards Kagome and the guide.  "Now THAT is how you defeat a demon," Inu-yasha gloated.

Kagome ignored the comment and searched the demons limp body with her eyes, searching for the shikon shard that she sensed.  The guide was clapping at inu-yasha's defeat.  "That was very good, sir, very good indeed.  It also was very good that you did not land in the water because-" but the guide was cut off by Kagome's scream.

Inu-yasha was about to ask why in hell she was screaming, when he was hit from behind by a huge force.  Apparently, the demon hadn't felt quite like dying yet.  Instead, it had gotten up and resumed fighting.

Inu-yasha went flying straight into one of the pools, with the demon right behind him.  The demon took a flying leap with it's cat like claws extended.  It would have skinned Inu-yasha alive if he hadn't- shrunk in size?!  Instead, the demon went soaring into the pool right next to Inu-yasha, and with a large splash, apparently disappeared.  

Kagome stared in horror as, instead of Inu-yasha, a girl with black hair and violet eyes emerged from the water.  Right where Inu-yasha had landed.  "Oh my gosh!  Where's Inu-yasha?!" Kagome exclaimed.  

"What do you mean, where's Inu-yasha, I'm right here, wench!" 'Inu-yasha' yelled, "Wait a minute, what the hell happened to my voice?!"

Kagome just stared at the girl, she looked exactly like Inu-yasha when he was human, except a girl.  And she called Kagome 'wench'.  'what the hell is right' Kagome thought to herself.  Just then, the guide spoke.

"There is tragic legend, _very_ tragic, of girl who drowned in spring, one thousand year ago.  Now, who ever fall in that spring, take body of young girl."  The guide explained.  He hated it when this happened.  No body EVER listened to him BEFORE they fell in.  And then they got very angry AFTER they fell in.  

"YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE A GIRL…. FOREVER?!" the now female Inu-yasha screamed.  

"Oh no, ma'am, not forever, just when you go in cold water.  In hot water, you turn back.  Is easy, really."  

"Oh, right, easy.  Gotcha.  AND DON'T CALL ME MA'AM!!!!!"  Inu-yasha yelled, "And what about the demon?! How am I supposed to defeat it?  I don't see any hot water, around here, do you?!" 

"You mean that demon, ma'am?" the guide asked, pointing at the pool next to Inu-yasha's.  

In it was swimming a very aggravated looking black koi.  "There is tragic legend, _very_ tragic, of black koi who drowned in spring, two thousand, three hundred year ago.  Now whoever fall in spring turn into black koi." The guide stated.  

"But how did the koi drown?  It lives in the water." Kagome asked, confused.

The guide chose to ignore this statement, as no one should question legend, especially not the legends of the accursed springs.  Instead, he turned his attention back to the female Inu-yasha, who was crouching over pool, staring at the furious fish.  "Here, ma'am, is hot water for you to return to your original form." Stated the guide, procuring out of nowhere (as is tradition with all characters in or related to characters in Ranma ½) a large kettle of water.  He walked over to the female Inu-yasha, and poured it over her head.  

Inu-yasha yelped and almost fell into the spring of drowned black koi, but instead regained balance and swiped at the fish with his re-acquired claws.  The fish landed with a *thwumpsh* (which is, of course, the sound a wet wriggling fish makes when it lands on grass) on the ground next to Inu-yasha, who quickly sliced it in half.  Kagome hurried over and picked up the shard that had been consumed by the demon turned fish, now the start to a lovely sushi dinner, if one enjoys eating koi (~ ^ ).  She placed it in the vial on her necklace and turned to the now sulking hanyou. 

 "But how in the world did the koi drown?" she voiced her still unanswered question, receiving only an angry glare from the half-demon, and no reply at all from the guide, who mysteriously vanished once Inu-yasha had returned to his ferocious male-half-demon state.  

AN: ok, come on, you know you liked it, right?  So you're gonna review, right? There's a good reader.  That wasn't the end, I swear.  And there is definitely gonna be a lot more inu/kag romancy stuff goin on, so if that's why your reading, don't worry.  Next chapter.  There's probably gonna be 3 or 4. 

Special thanx to: my editor issie (aka starlightz6) who not reads all of my stories before hand, but also gave me the lovely little plot bunny to get me started.

Also, thanks to the bunny himself, seeing as I pretty much sent him into intense care after I ripped every last shred of inspiration out of his once muse-ful little self (don't worry, the doctors said he had a 67 % chance of recovery after this.  Less than 50 % and it would have been considered imaginary animal abuse) 

Alright, now go review ^^


End file.
